A Sunset as Red as a Rose
by Snow Mage77
Summary: Ok so this another one of my stories but instead of hiei u get KURAMA! but i don't really have a summary cause i'm writin this as i go along ne wayz read and review hope ya like!


A SUNSET AS RED AS A ROSE  
  
DISCLAMER: Me no own you, me no own anything so you no sue ^_^ (it's true!)  
  
Snow mage: Halo everyone! a second story now starring you and dun dun   
  
dun( the suspense)  
  
Ashley: Get on with it!   
  
Snow mage: Ok Ok Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Me?  
  
Hiei: Hn at least it's not me.  
  
Snow mage: Ha! i still have a heart of fire and a past of ice , what you   
  
forgot about that one already?  
  
Hiei: hn....................................  
  
Snow mage: that's what I thought.  
  
Kurama: Any way ...........................  
  
Ashley: Oh yes now for the story as i may remind you starring you and   
  
our lovable red head Kurama!  
  
Kurama: I'm lovable?  
  
Ashley & Snow mage: ................................................... Why yesh   
  
ya are !  
  
Hiei: What am I invisible?  
  
Ashley: Nope Hiei we love ya to! any way on with the story already!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1 , A WIG AND A FLAME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[3] [P][E][R][I][O][D] [M][A][T][H]  
  
You had just ran into your math class 5 min late and sat next to your friend Hariki. Worst of all there was a math test that day.  
  
You: Hi! sorry i'm late my mom couldn't get the car to start and i had to walk to school.  
  
Hariki: No problem just be careful Mr. Torogashi didn't see y-  
  
Mr. Torogashi: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A TEST HERE AND YOU ARE INTERUPTING IT BY TALKING ! IF YOU DON'T WANT   
  
TO GET EXPELLED I SUGGEST YOU SHUTUP RIGHT NOW AND STOP DISTURBING MY CLASS!   
  
You just stared at your teacher wide-eyed (an/ you looked like this O_________O hehe) and blinked a few times wondering why in the seven hells   
  
he was yelling at you. He then walked back to his desk and smiled at all of you and said in a rather calm and sweet voice "Ok students now to begin   
  
the test and good luck!" he then went back to grading his tests and humming a peaceful tune. You turned at looked at your friend wide-eyed but she had   
  
already started her test. You sighed and turned your attention back to the test and when you saw what was on it, you looked up at the ceiling asking the  
  
heavens why they hated you so much as to give you a test on this , of all things. Algebra! You once again sigh and proceed to look out the window   
  
that was positioned right next to your desk and completely forget about the test that you had to take. The school was right next to this huge park that seemed to go on  
  
forever.  
  
BOOM!   
  
You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a explosion. You looked at Hariki and she stared back at you in suprise. "C'mon , let's check it out!" you shouted and grabbed her   
  
hand. (curious aren't ya? hehe ^_^) "What the heck are you talking about _______?!?!" she shouted as you two ran  
  
up the stairs. You looked and saw that smoke was coming from the laboratory room. " Hey Hariki? What do you think happened? Hariki? -_-..........." you turned and saw she was long   
  
gone. Then you looked back at the room as saw your science teacher run out of the room with her wig on fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " she screamed. You picked up your math book and started   
  
to beat the fire on her head but then stopped realizing that wasn't helping then you took your ruler and lifted the blazing wig off of her head and she ran away. "Oh right just abandon  
  
me after I practically saved your life!" you shouted and threw the blazing wig and ruler into the classroom. You looked at were it landed and realized it landed near the fire hazardous   
  
chemicals. "Eh heh heh!" you chuckled before running like wild fire was behind you . (an/ well it is practically wild fire now that the school is about to be blown up because of you! eh hem  
  
anyways back to the story)  
  
  
  
You ran out of the school just in time then it exploded and you since you were so close to the explosion in the first place were hurtled into the air and landed on the grass. Your friend  
  
ran over to you . "____? are you allright" Hariki asked. "......... yeah ........." you then passed out.(ok this was you @_@ hehe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You awoke in a hospital bed and your mom and friend were looking at you with concern in their eyes. "What?" you asked then realized what happened the previous day. "Oh yeah so hows the   
  
school?" you asked hoping it was completly gone and you didn't have to go to school anymore. "Well you see the school exploded because someone threw a blazing wig into a pile of fire hazardous  
  
chemicals though they don't know who did it............" Hariki said looking at you and smirking. " ^_^' heh heh....." you started but your mother interupted you. "MY goodness ______ you could  
  
have been killed!"   
  
"I'm allright mom " you said looking at her and giving her a happy smile. "Well then I guess your well enough now cause your going to school tomorrow" she said giving you a scary smile.   
  
".................." you were speechless. (this is wat your face looked like -_-......... hehe)   
  
"WHAT DO MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW I MEAN I ALMOST DIED AND THEN YOU SAY I HAVE TA' GO TO SCHOOL?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you shouted after awhile of deep thought. Your mom looks   
  
at you like your crazy and Hariki laughed. "Well anyway the school your going to is Sarayashiki Junior High yes that's what it was called it's not to far from the house dear." she stated  
  
completely forgetting that you had just yelled at her. Hariki looked at you sadly. "What is it Hariki? " you asked looking at her. " It's just that i'm not going to that Jr High school ya  
  
see they sent us to Hirakumo Jr. High and for some reason you ended up going to Sarayashiki" Hariki stated looking away. "Oh.......... well we can still see eachother afterschool right? "   
  
you asked her. " Yes of course!" she smiled happily and stood up. "Well I think we should leave _____ to rest up for her big day at school tomorrow!" your mother stated and left with Hariki.   
  
You sighed and layed down on the bed and started to drift off to sleep. "Mothers......" you mumbled before drifted off to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~ The next day~~~~ (an/ wait wasn't before the next day? hold on it's the next day after the next day...........no wait arg @_@ Hiei: stop before you hurt yourself. Me: ok......  
  
....... Hiei: hn....... back to the story)  
  
You were walking to Sarayashiki Jr. High when you past by a park that had a pathway littered with cherry blossom trees that seemed to go on forever until it reached a lake and split into   
  
two paths going to were you guessed was your old blown up school. You cringed remembering that incident.   
  
  
  
"WHY MUST THE WORLD BE AGAINST ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you shouted at the sky and in return you recieved a few glances from people passing by you. You   
  
turned and glared at the people further making them think you were crazy. 'Great they think i'm crazy' you thought (no really? but hey i shout all the time XD....)as you trudged up the steps of  
  
Sarayashiki Jr. High, before you went inside you look up at the roof and saw a boy with greased back hair with a green school uniform unlike the blue of the other boys. A girl with   
  
short brown hair was yelling at him while another girl with blue.....hair? was trying to calm them down. 'Maybe this school won't be so bad after all' you thought but then felt someone's  
  
eyes on you and turned around just in time to see a black blur dissapear from a tree near where you were. "Hm? guess it was a bird" (an/ a bird? c'mon you've got to be kidding me right?)  
  
you turned back around and walked into the school only to get lost as the late bell rang and you were all alone in the hall. "Arg!" you were fuming and had a veinpop on your head and sat   
  
on the floor crosslegged. A boy walked passed you and stopped. " What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Hm? oh I got lost while I was looking for the office and then classes started so now i'm late and I still can't find the office!" you said to him fuming . He looked down at you his sandy   
  
blonde bang falling infront of one of his eyes. " The office is right there" he said looking at the door behind you. "Oh he he I knew that" you stated smiling nervously. " Right......... " he  
  
said before walking off down the hall. You walked into the office and walked up to the secretary. "Um excuse me maa'm i'm looking for the principle so i can get my Schedule for my classes?"   
  
you asked trying to be polite. "Hm? oh yes your the new student from the high school that blew up?" she stated. You nodded. "Well Mr. Takenaka will be pleased to see you now , just go through   
  
that door over there." she said smiling at you. " Arigato" you stated before walking through the door.  
  
"Hello?" you asked opening the door slightly. "Oh hello i'm Mr. Takenaka and you are?" a man with brown hair and black eyes looked up at you from his desk. "Oh i'm _______ ________ and I   
  
came here for my schedule for my classes sir." "Ah yes ____ I'm sorry for what happened to your school but I hope you will like your stay here at Sarayashiki Jr. High" he then handed you your  
  
schedule and you bid him goodbye and left. You looked at your schedule and saw you had math class first period. It was on the 1st floor room 112. You were on the 5th floor so after many steps   
  
and many wrong turns you finally reached the classroom with ten minutes left of it. You knocked on the door and politely entered after someone said come in. "Umm hello i'm from that Highschool  
  
that got blown up hehe heh and i'm really sorry if i'm late it's just that i got alittle lost ." you said to the teacher. "See how much respect she has , i don't know why the rest of you assholes  
  
can't act the same towards me!!!!!!!! oh by the way ms?.." "oh i'm ____ _____" you said nervously. " Ok my name is Mr. Iwamoto and you can take a seat between Kuwabara and Yusuke" he said returning   
  
to yelling at the class. You quickly took down all the notes that where on the board and stared out the window while Mr. Iwamoto continued to yell at the students for no particular reason. You then  
  
felt somebody hold your hand and looked into the face of a very ugly boy. " Hello miss my name is Kazuma Kuwabara and will you marry me ?" he asked you. " Umm sorry Kuwabara but no, i'm to young to get  
  
married and i really don't want to marry y-" you answered when the boy with the greased back hair looked at you two. " Oi! kuwabara forgetting about Yukina already?" he asked . "Shut up Uremeshi! and   
  
i didn't forget about my Yukina-chan!"  
  
Kuwabara stated shouting at the boy whom you remembered was Yusuke. "Hi " he said to you ignoring Kuwabara and you smiled back.   
  
Bam!   
  
  
  
Mr. Iwamoto had slammed a ruler on Yusuke's desk . "DID YOU FINISH TAKING YOUR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the three of you. Kuwabara quickly went to taking notes while Yusuke leaned back in   
  
his chair. You nodded nervously and showed him your notebook. "SEE EVERYONE HERE IS A STUDENT THAT LISTENS THE REST OF YOU ASSES HAVE BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST 1 PERIOD AND HAVEN"T FINISHED TAKING YOUR  
  
NOTES YET AND SHE'S ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 5 MINUTES AND FINISHED TAKING DOWN ALL HER NOTES!!!!! " he shouted at the class while you turned bright red from embarassment. " aww shut up ya big oaf!"  
  
yusuke shouted at Mr. Iwamoto. Mr. Iwamoto froze and looked down at yusuke. " What did you say?" His voice dripped with venom but Yusuke didn't seem to notice . "I said Shut- Up- you-big-o-" but   
  
he was cut off when Mr. Iwamoto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the door. Yusuke landed right on his face and slid down the hall. "oooooooo that's gotta hurt" you said   
  
looking at Yusuke as he shot up and started yelling at Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Iwamoto yelled right back. "Heh don't worry about it Yusuke and Mr. Iwamoto are always at each others necks. No problems  
  
there." Kuwabara said to you and you turned to look at him. "Oh...." was all you said then turned back to the fight outside. Mr. Takenaka had came and was scolding Mr. Iwamoto while the brown   
  
haired girl you had seen yelling at Yusuke before scolding Yusuke. You shook your head and packed up as the next bell rang , but stopped when you started having that feeling that someone was  
  
watching you again. You turned to the window and saw Kuwabara talking to a boy in a tree that was next to the window. The boy had on all black clothes and had red eyes with tall spiked up black  
  
hair that had a white starburst in the middle.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kuwabara who ya talkin to?" you shouted at him. The boy looked up at you and you heard the him mumble something about ' baka ningens' before dissapearing. "Huh? Oh you were here the whole  
  
time? " Kuwabara asked you. "Well if i wasn't i wouldn't have asked that question now would I? " you said starting to leave the classroom. " Yeah...um right!" kuwabara said before catching up to  
  
you along with Yusuke and that brown haired girl. "Hi! I'm Keiko!" she said to you. "Oh Hello i'm ____" you said smiling at her. "_____ , that's a nice name. oh Man we are gonna be late!" she   
  
stated as she ran down the stairs followed by you Yusuke and Kuwabara. (an/ you have all the same classes ain't that strange? hehe ^_^)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snow mage: Finally done!!!!!!!!!!!!! whoo hoo i know your all wonderin' " if this is a  
  
kurama and you fic how come Kurama isn't there?" well ya see Kurama goes to high school   
  
and your in Jr. high so you don't meet him till the next chap.   
  
Kurama: really?  
  
Snow mage: Yesh!  
  
Hiei: baka........  
  
Snow mage: wa???????????  
  
hiei: hn.........  
  
ashley: right??????? any wayz don't forget to review people so my sis can post the next   
  
chapppie!  
  
Snow mage: That's right oh and plzzzzzz try and not burn down this school although i think  
  
Yusuke would like that very much. hehe , i have no idea were this story is going but i know   
  
your gonna end up with kurama so if guys have any ideas they's be much apreciated! ^_^ Ja-ne! 


End file.
